Although several problems relating to securing watercraft are well known, solutions remain unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons. The ideal mooring device will maintain the positioning of the watercraft relative to the mooring structure, in such a manner to prevent or minimize any damage to the watercraft due to horizontal or vertical movement resulting from the movement of waves or water level relative to the mooring structure. An ideal mooring apparatus will also be easy to use, without being an obstacle when not in use. There are a number of patented mooring devices, such as:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 5,493,991 Wright, et al. 5,408,946 Jones, et al. 5,243,929 Wright, et al. 4,066,030 Milone 2,965,064 Wallace ______________________________________
However, most of those devices suffer from being too complicated or cumbersome to use, and too expensive to manufacture.